Left Behind But Not Forgotten
by Madam Red Eyes
Summary: He would always do what was best for his family, like he always had. But he had no idea the amount of crazy that would enter his life when he left his old life in Namimori behind. AU, Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna, Twinfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_'This is thinking'_

_This is a flashback_

**_This is Italian_**

* * *

"Left Behind But Not Forgotten"

Prologue: Just Another Day in the Life of Tsunayoshi Sawada

"Ieyoshi, Tsuna, breakfast."

Tsuna groggily woke up to the familiar declaration of his mother from down the stairs. Looking to his alarm clock he groaned at the numbers flashing in red. He had only been asleep for a few hours; his insomnia having made him stay awake the entire night._ 'I can sleep for just a bit longer...' _he thought, pulling the blanket over his head and curling deeper in to the warmth of his bed. With in minutes he was so lost to the world that he didn't even notice the door to his room open or the foot steps that followed...

...But he definitely could feel when his blanket was ripped off. And he was definitely awake by the time he was pulled off his bed by his little twin brother.

"Tsu-nii you need to wake up or we'll both get bitten to death by Hibari-san for being late!" The sight of his brother in panic over being late surly would always be a better alarm clock then anything else.

_'Just can't get a break can I.' _Tsuna sighed at the thought before twisting his head toward his brother.

"Well I'm awake now, so stop worrying. Also could you please let go and leave so I can get dressed."

In the process of being pulled of his bed by his brother, Tsuna and Ieyoshi had some how ended up in a tangled heap on the floor, with Ieyoshi's arms and legs raped around Tsuna like he was a stuffed animal. Looking to his slightly younger brother he saw Ieyoshi's famous pout.

"No, your comfy." Ieyoshi said as he nuzzled into his brothers chest.

"You know were going to be late at this rate." Tsuna watched as his brother looked at his alarm and chuckled at the look of fear that entered his brother's eyes at the thought of getting "bitten to death" by their school's Disciplinary Head, Hibari. Immediately he felt Ieyoshi detach from his body and hurry out his door with a shout of:

"HURRY UP TSUNA!"

All he could do was laugh at his panicking twin. Getting dressed in his school's uniform he headed down the stairs to go eat a quick breakfast with his family. Tsuna smiled at his mom and brother as he sat down to eat with them. That was one thing, no matter how much he teased his brother, he always made sure they had enough time to all get together and eat before they left.

Since their dad was never home, having only visited once since they were born, Tsuna had taken on the role of filling in the gap that had been left in his family. He tried his best to always be there and protect his family from anything that could harm them. From being the best big brother to Ieyoshi, to being as helpful as possible to their mother who suffered the most from Iemitsu's absence. Even doing odd jobs to keep the house running between the large checks Iemitsu's sent every once in a blue moon.

Tsuna hated their father for never being there, but he tried his best to not let it show. Especially when the other two members of his family threw a mini party whenever Iemitsu actually remembered to call. It didn't help that they looked nothing alike. Tsuna took after their mom with his brown hair and petite, almost girlish, figure. Ieyoshi on the other hand had Imeitsu's blond hair, "manly" figure, and blue eyes. Though, Ieyoshi always said Tsuna was the lucky one to look so much like Nana, because as he put it "all the girls love a cute guy with big innocent brown eyes."

_'Innocent my ass,'_ Tsuna silently snickered.

"Look at the time, you two have to hurry or you'll be late." Nana reminded them, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"Oh kami, Tsuna come on!" His brother had re-entered panic mode. Grabbing his wrist and started running/dragging them toward the door. Both went out the door with a "Later mom."

"Have a good day at school!" Nana yelled after them like always.

* * *

With Ieyoshi making them run all the way, they made it to the school entrance with time to spare. As usual Ieyoshi was almost immediately swallowed by his very, very, large group of friends. But this was to be expected as he was the one of the most popular people in all of Namimori Middle. As the captain of the soccer team, how couldn't he .

"Ieyoshi you were so great in the soccer game last week."

"Ieyoshi we should make a study group together."

"Ieyoshi will you go out with me!"

Tsuna just stood there watching as his brother talked with everyone. Never having had the time nor will to befriend so many people himself. _'How does he do that? How does he keep track of them all?' _It puzzled him, as he only had a small number of people he called his friends, and were willing to call him friend back. He knew many of his class mates didn't like him, if only because he got the highest grades, even though he usually slept through class.

"Herbivores, for crowding and disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna started running the moment he heard the favorite line of the raven haired Perfect. The last thing he needed today was to get seen by Hibari and have him demand a fight. It was bad enough Hibari referred to him as an Omnivore. He only stopped running when he was safe in his class room.

Catching his breath he saw his friends waving him over to them he smiled and took his seat between the two of them.

"Hana, Kyoko, did you finish the homework that was assigned over the weekend?"

"Of course, and because your asking, I'm guessing you didn't." Hana said this with a small smile and a slight flick of her wavy brown hair. She was fun to talk to, mostly because she of her strong opinions of their "monkey" like class mates.

"Hehe yeah," Tsuna answered with a smile of his own, scratching the back of his head in guilt. It's not his falt he had a job pop up right when he was about to work on it.

"Tsuna, were you working all night again weren't you? You have bags under your eyes." That was, the ever popular and bright, Kyoko, always worried about his health.

"You don't need to worry Kyoko, I'm fine, and no, it was just hard to get to sleep last night." They knew about his insomnia, and his practically nocturnal habits. And just about every thing about him, from Iemitsu never being home to the fact that he worked most nights to help his family along.

Hana narrowed her eyes. "Speaking of your almost nightly work, when are you going to tell us just what you do that leaves you exhausted and covered in injuries?" Both stared at him at this, having wanted to know since they first caught him limping to class with bandages all over his body.

"Oh look class is starting." Tsuna shifted his eyes to the front of the class where their teacher, Nezu, had started talking, purposely avoiding the conversation at all costs. Both of the girls gave his worried looks and turned to the front of the class.

_'Its not like I don't want to tell you guys, I just don't want anything to happen to you, your my only real friends,'_ Tsuna sighed, '_might as well get some sleep.'_

Laying his head on his desk, he fell into a dreamless sleep. Knowing that his teachers had finally given up on trying to wake him up after he had thrown a piece of chalk back at Nezu-sensei while still asleep.

* * *

'"Tsuna wake up, its lunch time."

"Huh," was all he could mange. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he could hear Kyoko giggle at the probably "cute" image he had unintentionally created.

"Are you coming or what," Hana snorted and started walking out of the room with an ever smiling Kyoko. Cursing his inability to sleep at night Tsuna quickly got up out of his desk, only slightly tripping on the leg of the desk before quickly righting himself, causing more giggles to erupt from the female population of the class. He ran to catch up to his friends before continuing to walk to the roof where they usually ate together. As they walked and his friends chattered he remembered something.

"Hey Kyoko, is Onii-san eating with us today." Ryohei was another of their regular lunch group, but as the head of the Namimori Middle School's Boxing Club he tended to be busy "EXTREME practicing."

"No, Onii-san said he had to do something for the Boxing club today, so he won't be walking home with us either." Her light brown eyes dulled a little with thoughts of the past, "But its okay because Tsuna said he would right." Her eyes brightening up again at the thought.

"Of course," He said with a light nod. Not missing the grateful look from Hana.

They both remembered the day that made Kyoko scared to walk around in the evening hours in which their school ended. It was the day that Tsuna met the two.

* * *

_Tsuna had been heading home from a quick job he had done for the baker his mother always went to. It had been simple, a delivery job to an old woman who couldn't make the journey to the little cake shop anymore. He had done it quickly and had even gotten a tip from the lady for "being so adorable." Ick!_

_He may have been six but he still didn't like being called anything synonymous with "cute." But the extra ten dollars had made it bearable._

_Walking through the park was the fastest way home and was the way he always took. So when he heard yelling, he had to find out what was going on. As he got closer he was able to see what was happening, and what he saw made him stop._

_A group of older boys were beating up a boy a little older than him. And the person he heard yelling before was a girl his age with bright brown hair, who was yelling at them to stop while another girl his age was holding her back. _

_"ONII-SAN!"_

_As Tsuna watched the brown haired girl cry out to her brother, he felt "That" act up. That being the sixth sense he had that had saved him from bullies and other weird situations like this. Right now That was telling him to stop this from going any farther then it already had._

_He had to save 'Onii-san.'_

_...but how?_

* * *

_'This was EXTREMELY not good.' Ryohei thought as he braced for another kick to the stomach._

_He had been running afternoon laps around the school when one of his Extreme little sister's class mates had run up to him and said that a group of 6th graders had taken Kyoko and Hana, so they could EXTREMELY "teach him a lesson."_

_After hearing this he asked the kid, "Which way did they EXTREMELY go." The kid pointed in the direction of the park and Ryohei took off running to EXTREMELY save his Hana and his Extreme little sister._

_When he Extremely found them, Koyko was crying and Hana was standing in front of her, trying to protect her from the bullies. The fight started after he EXTREMELY shouted for bullies to "EXTREMELY leave Koyko and Hana alone!"_

_Ryohei knew that he was stronger then the average kid his age, but even still, going up against four sixth grader that were almost twice his size, Ryohei knew that he wouldn't get out of the fight without several Extreme injuries. Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind he heard his little sister Extremely yell._

_"ONII-SAN!"_

_Turning to try to see his sister, Ryohei felt pain blossom in his left temple, making him fall to the ground as blackness took over his vision. _

_The last thing he saw was bright orange eyes coming out of the bushes._

* * *

_The moment Tsuna saw "Onii-san" hit the ground he was moving. Entirely relying on his sixth sense he grabbed a big stick off the ground and hit the biggest bully on the head, hard. The big bully crumpled to the ground like "Onii-san" had. Surprising the other bullies away from the fallen "Onii-san" and toward him._

_Taking a deep breath, Tsuna made himself as menacing as he could, unknowingly letting out an unrefined form of KI that made the bullies freeze, his eyes glowing __orange terrifying them more._

_"Leave Onii-san alone." Tsuna let out a thankful sigh when the bullies grabbed their fellow fallen bully and ran away._

_Falling to his knees, he allowed himself to tremble, so very glad that it had worked and he hadn't had to try and fight. He hardly noticed as the two girls that had on the sidelines rushed over to the fallen boy's side._

_"Onii-san their gone, wake up Onii-san!" The girl with light brown hair sobbed over the boy. The girl with darker hair was trying to look at the cut on the fallen boys temple. It was deep and would probably scar._

_"Koyko." The boy groaned as he regained conscience . _

_"Onii-san!" The boy seemed to snap to attention at the girl's, Koyko's, sob._

_"Koyko, Hana, are you EXTREMELY okay, they didn't EXTREMELY hurt you did they?" Koyko shook her head as Hana answered the boy._

_"We're okay thanks to the boy over there." Hana pointed him out, he was still trying to calm down his trembles. "When you went down he knocked out their leader and scared them away."_

_Noticing that all of them were staring at him, Tsuna, now calm again, walked over to them and introduced himself._

_"My names Tsunayoshi, but everyone calls me Tsuna. Are you okay Onii-san." Tsuna asked barely noticing the surprised look on their faces at calling him Onii-san._

_"My name is Ryohei, and I'm Extremely okay. You Extremely beat up those bullies right?" Ryohei asked, a determined look in his eyes._

_"H-hai." Tsuna said, suddenly nervous about the looks he was being given. There was a minute where Ryohei said nothing._

_"Then you can EXTREMELY call me Onii-san! And you can join my EXTREME BOXING CLUB, when I EXTREMELY make on-"_

_"No Onii-san! No more fighting you promised and look what happened!" Ryohei looked thoroughly ashamed of himself, he had promised and he had broken it. _

_"But Koyk-"_

_"No Onii-san." Tsuna felt bad about this, it was odiously an unfair promised as the boy's life seemed to revolve around fighting._

_"Excuse me, Koyko, but isn't that a little harsh." Tsuna started, once again gaining looks from the three. "I-I mean Onii-san seems to love fighting, so isn't it a little unfair to make him promise to never fight again."_

_"He does have a point Koyko." Hana said, adding in her two-cents._

_"But..." Koyko looked at her older brother thinking about it. Her brother looked hopeful at the thought of maybe still getting to Box. She sighed._

_"Fine, but Onii-san from now on the only reason you can fight outside of Boxing is to protect someone, okay." Ryohei's face lit up like a Christmas tree. _

_"I EXTREMELY PROMISE KYOKO!"_

* * *

Since that day the four of them had been friends, eating lunch together, sitting next to each other during class, and walking home together whenever Tsuna didn't have to rush off to work immediately after class. It was a good friendship, and was one Tsuna would protect.

So when Kyoko seemed to develop a fear of walking home alone after school, he would gladly agree to walk her home in a second.

* * *

From that point on the school day was like any other.

At lunch Kyoko talked about a new friend of hers that she had met when she was at her favorite cake shop for her monthly slice. Her name was Horu... no, maybe Hero, no, that's not right... her name was Haru and she went to the super elite Midori Middle School. According to Kyoko they had apparently agreed to start going to the cake shop together from now on.

After Lunch they went back to class where Tsuna fell asleep again, this time unintentionally. Hey, he was tired okay! He ended up not waking up until the last bell rang, signaling that class was over for the day. From that point he gathered his school bag and walked Kyoko and Hana home, before walking himself home.

It was only when he got home that his bright day tilted to a slightly darker shade.

* * *

"Tadaima, I'm home." Not getting a reply Tsuna's mind immediately when to all the horrible things that could have happened. In a slight panic he called out again as he headed for the kitchen. "Mom are you there! Ieyoshi!"

Still no reply, Tsuna was about to really start panicking until he noticed a note on the counter. Picking it up, he read it and instantly calmed down. Nana had roped Ieyoshi into helping her go shopping and they would be back in about an hour. Everything was fine, no need to panic.

So he grabbed an apple and went upstairs to his room to do some of the homework that was due the next day. After all, Hana was only willing to help him finish his school work if he had finished at least some of it before hand. It was about forty five minutes later when he heard his mom and brother enter the house, and went down to help his mother with dinner.

Dinner was another of the things that he made sure that they were always able to eat and make together. Nana would decide what they were making and send Tsuna off to chop and stir, and any other thing she could have him do. All the while Ieyoshi would stand off to the side chattering about how his day went. And when the food was almost ready the two brothers would set the table and their mother would put the amazing food on their plates and the familial conversation and mood would usually last for the rest of the night before they all went to bed.

Usually being the word on this night.

* * *

"... and then I made the goal and everyone cheered Tsu-nii, you should have seen it, and then-"

Ring, ring, ring.

Ieyoshi, Nana, and Tsuna all stopped. The phone was ringing, which in and of itself was not strange in the least. Nana was well know and loved by the neighborhood and often got calls from her many friends. Not only this but neither of the two boys had cell phones that there friends could call them on, and with Ieyoshi's popularity it was of no surprise that the phone was almost always going off.

What was strange was that everyone who would be calling would know that the Sawada's liked to enjoy there family time around this time of evening. Nana and Ieyoshi looked rather confused, not knowing who would call at such a time, neither noticing the dark look that passed over Tsuna's face. He knew a man who would call at the most inappropriate times, uncaring about interrupting their family meal. His intuition telling him his guess was right.

"I wonder who that could be?" He hear his mother say as she got up to answer the still ringing phone.

"Tsu-nii do you think its Dad?" Looking to his little brother's face, Tsuna couldn't help but to see the happiness and excitement there. His brother knew about his intuition and how it was never wrong.

Tsuna only nodded as they hear their mother yell, "Tsuna, Ieyoshi, your father's on the phone!"

Tsuna watched as his twin brother jumped out of his seat and ran toward the phone. Sighing, he too stood up and began to clean the table. Their family dinner was over. It had ended the moment that man had called.

Finishing up Tsuna walked toward his room, passing by the enthusiastic pair, only to be stopped.

"Tsu-nii, Dad said he wants to talk to you." Turning back he was going to say that he wasn't feeling well and that he would talk to him next time. After all he had avoided talking to him for the last several years when he called. But before he could get a word out, he was KO'ed by his twin's and Mother's puppy eyes pout combo. And before he could recover he found that the phone was in his hands and his attackers were to far away to be given the phone back.

Quickly going to hang up (as it was the only thing he could think of that would keep him from having to talk to that man), but was once again thwarted when he hear his brother shout back:

"And don't hang up Tsu-nii I still want to talk to Dad."

_'Dammit' _Tsuna thought. Sighing to himself again, he put the phone up to his ear, and his eye twitched at what he heard.

"Is this my adorable Tuna-fis-"

"Hello Iemitsu." Tsuna interrupted coldly. He hated that nickname, he was no longer the small child this man knew. How long would it take for this _**idota **_to realize this.

"Wah call me Papa, Tuna-fish, why wont you call me Papa!" Tsuna's eye twitched again. The man was whining in that tone that told Tsuna that he wasn't paying attention to anything going on around him, not even the annoyance and disdain being radiated from his side of the phone line.

"What did you want to tell me." Tsuna started walking toward where he figured his brother was so he could hand off the phone ASAP, before he exploded on the man.

_'There he is,' _he quickly headed to his brother who was on the couch in the living room. Only to nearly drop the phone because of what he hear next.

"Your Papa's taking a vacation, Papa's coming home!"

On the outside Tsuna's face turned blank as he handed the phone off to his brother, then he promptly walked to his room, shut the door and did something he hadn't done for years.

"Hieeeeeeee!" Iemitsu Sawada, his estranged father, was coming home after god knows how many years. What was he going to do?

_'Okay Tsuna breath, calm down, its just Iemitsu and everything will be fine.' _These words repeated in his mind like a mantra to keep him sane. Even when he heard the screeches of his family down stairs as they learned the news.

_'Breath. Calm down. Everything will be fine. Breath, Calm dow-'_

Buzzz buzzz buzzz.

Tsuna's breath caught before he realized it was just his work phone buzzing on his desk. He sighed as his earlier panic was stripped away at the thought of working a job.

Picking up the still buzzing phone, he answered.

"What's knew Irie."

"Alot, alot, alo- ughhh," Tsuna could just see his anxious friend nearly crumpled over with one of his chronic, stress induced, stomach aches. He tried hard not to giggle a little at his friend's usual panic, he barely succeeded and only produced a smirk.

"What's the job this time to make you all panic-y?" The smirk fell from his face as he asked the question. Through out the several years they had worked together, Irie had become more used to telling Tsuna about simple jobs and usually could make it through the information on a potential job without panicking entirely like this.

"A group-ughh wants you to do a job for them, they-ughh wont send me the information, they'll only send it to you." That wasn't right, everyone who employed him knew to send the information to Irie first, as he was the one who weaved through all the emails and letters asking for assistance to decide which one's were actually worth doing. It had been that way since they started up together. "You really need to be careful with these guys-ugh, they're huge and powerful and-"

"Who are they?" Tsuna was starting to worry now.

"Vongola."

* * *

Hello this is Madam Red here! This is my first story here and well, I've been sitting on this story for awhile and finally decided to put it out there. So yeah, reviews of all kinds are very welcome.

Oh and before I forget this is going to be a multi-chapter fic and I have several chapters already planned, even still the updates will probably be erratic.

One more thing, Tsuna does not know about his _Iemitsu_ and Vongola. All he knows about Vongola is that it's big and powerful and should not be messed with.

Anyway thanks for reading and reviews are welcome.

Ciao

~ Madam Red


End file.
